It Always Hurts The First Time
by CoolestVaporeon
Summary: Jack and Pitch have been together for almost 2 months. Now Pitch wants to take their relationship to the next level. Will things go smoothly? Summaries aren't my strong suit. Oneshot, blackice, smut. Don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction EVER! (also first time writing smut) So, if it tickles your fancy, please please please leave a review and tell me what was good, what was bad, you know, the whole shabang.**

* * *

Things were getting heated. Jack was straddling Pitch, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Just a moment ago, they had been snuggled close on the dark loveseat, watching some cheesy film Jack picked out.

Pitch remembered how Jack had begged all morning to have a "movie night". Pitch loved spending time with the frost spirit, considering they had been together for nearly two months, but the thought of sitting through some stupid movie made him gag. In the end, Jack's pleading blue eyes and pouting face won Pitch over and he later found himself in the ridiculous pajamas Jack got for him, the equally ridiculous looking boy clinging to him on their loveseat.

But secretly, Pitch had been hoping for an opportunity like this. The Nightmare King had been trying his damndest for the past month to take their relationship to the next level. But each time hadn't ended well. Pitch remembered back to his most recent attempt…

"_Jack, don't you have anything better to do?" Pitch shot the boy an annoyed look. He was sitting on their bed reading, while Jack sat next to him, messing with the Boogeyman's raven hair._

"_I'm just sooooo bored, Pitch. You don't have much to do around here." Jack grumbled. "Can't we go and…" His voice was muffled by Pitch's lips against his own._

_Pitch leaned over the frost spirit, his warm fingers lightly brushing the boy's cheek. Jack relaxed and laid back, letting the older spirit dominate him. Pitch broke their kiss, only to leave a trail of small kisses down Jack's neck. His hands reached down to the edge of the boy's hoodie, where he reached under and let his warm hands mingle against Jack's cool skin._

_He could feel Jack squirm beneath him. Pitch took this as a good sign to keep going. He pulled Jack's hoodie all the way off and leaned back in to kiss the frost spirit again. He could feel Jack's heart beating hard against his chest, and felt his own speed up._

_His hands slowly moved their way to the rim of Jack's pants and felt around for the button. Jack squirmed even more when he felt his pants being tugged. He pulled away from the kiss, trying to get Pitch off of him._

"_Pitch, get up." He said nervously._

_The Nightmare King gave the boy a puzzled look, but complied. Jack hurriedly buttoned his pants and ran into the bathroom. Pitch was confused. He knew Jack loved him, and judging by the bulge he felt in the boy's pants, he was enjoying himself. _

_Pitch was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jack throwing up in the bathroom. He rushed in to the frost spirit's side._

"_Oh MiM, are you alright?" Pitch asked, concerned for the boy. _

"_I'm fine. I was just overly nervous and excited, and I guess my stomach just couldn't handle it." Jack looked at Pitch with loving eyes. "It's nothing you did. I'm just new to this affection thing."_

_Pitch placed a gentle kiss on Jack's forehead, then picked him up and brought him back to the bed. The rest of the night was spent with Jack curled up, asleep, in Pitch's arms._

Now Jack seemed eager. He was the one who initiated the kiss, and he was all over Pitch.

Pitch wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Their tongues were wrapped in an elaborate dance for dominance while Pitch moved the two from the loveseat to the bed through the shadows.

They landed softly on the black sheets. Pitch flipped the frost spirit onto his back. He leaned into Jack, hips grinding against each other. Jack moaned into the kiss. Pitch could feel the boy's arousal against his own. This might actually be the night where they took things to the next level.

Pitch broke their kiss for a moment to take his shirt off. Jack did the same. The older spirit admired the boy for a moment. He was beautiful with his lightly muscled form and light blue skin. Pitch ran his hands down the boy's sides, ending at the edge of his pajama pants, which he promptly removed. Jack blushed and turned away.

"You're so cute when you blush." Pitch said quietly, turning Jack's face towards his own. The frost spirit blushed deeper.

While it didn't seem possible, Jack felt himself get warmer with each touch. He felt like his heart might melt in that moment. He loved Pitch to death, but this was all so new to him.

Jack looked away, feeling embarrassed by the situation. Pitch could read the boy like a book. He decided the best way to quell the boy's embarrassment was to move things along. Pitch began palming the bulge in the frost spirit's boxers. Jack gasped at the sudden touch. It felt amazing, yet it made him even more nervous. Jack grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

Pitch sighed and grabbed the pillow. "Jack, just look at me." He said calmly. When the pillow was moved, he pressed his forehead against Jack's and looked deep into his cobalt blue eyes. "I love you, Jack."

In that moment, the frost spirit could feel all embarrassment fly away with Pitch's words. He wasn't sure if he would be able to speak, but any thought he had left was wiped as he felt Pitch's lips against his own.

The Nightmare King continued to rub Jack's erection. While he tried being calm and patient, he was becoming antsy. He wanted nothing more than to just take Jack at that very moment, but he didn't want to hurt the boy, and knew he needed to be eased into the situation. Jack squirmed under Pitch's hand. It felt amazing and he couldn't get enough of the older spirit's touch. He moaned into the kiss, then gasped when he felt the Boogeyman's hand grab his member. He shut his eyes tight, enjoying the sensation.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Pitch whispered into Jack's ear. Jack shook his head.

"N-no. Keep going." Jack stuttered.

Pitch smirked. He began slowly pumping his hand up and down Jack's member. The frost spirit was wonderfully responsive. He arched his back and bucked his hips, trying to create more friction. Pitch picked up speed, making Jack moan a little louder with each pump.

Jack was lost in ecstasy. That was, until he really heard himself moaning. He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, once again embarrassed by the situation.

"P-pitch... stop..." Jack managed to croak out.

The older spirit looked into those cobalt eyes. He saw the same embarrassment from before. He slowed his hand to a stop and sighed. "Are you going to throw up again?" Pitch sounded slightly annoyed.

"No, I just… I'm just nervous." Jack looked away, feeling the blush return to his face. "But, I really want to do this, Pitch, because…" The boy paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Because I love you more than anything."

Pitch looked lovingly at the boy. He knew that Jack meant it, and he felt exactly the same about Jack. _I can't believe this blue eyed brat stole my heart_, Pitch thought with a chuckle.

Pitch was a hard-ass most of the time, creating fear in the hearts and dreams of children. But when he was with Jack, his tough outer shell was melted away by those lovely cobalt eyes. He was patient and gentle with the frost spirit, even when he was causing trouble around their house. Pitch would never admit to any of it, though.

The Nightmare King grabbed the sides of Jack's face, pulling them into a passionate kiss. When they broke, Pitch slid his hands over the boy's cool torso while peppering small kisses along his collarbone. Jack felt intoxicated by the warmth that welled inside him. The older spirit finished teasing the boy, and moved his hands down to cup Jack's ass.

One hand moved away towards the bedside table. Pitch opened the drawer and pulled out a small vile of lube. He popped it open and slicked up three of his fingers. Gently, he pushed one long finger in Jack's entrance. The frost spirit squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed at the new feeling, trying to get adjusted.

"Shit, that's cold." He gasped out.

Pitch looked down at the figure below him. "I know, but I don't want to hurt you, and it will get better." His tone was reassuring.

Slowly, the finger was moved in and out, and after a short time, the second was added. It wasn't as bad a Jack had thought and he adjusted quickly. But when the Nightmare King added a third finger, Jack tensed up badly.

"Jack, you really have to relax. Otherwise, this will hurt a lot more than it needs to." Pitch said.

Jack nodded and focused on breathing. It felt weird, being stretched out like this, but it wasn't all bad. Pitch's finger felt warm inside him and the way they moved felt good. He soon was adjusted to the motion of the three fingers, when Pitch touched something inside him that made stars dance in front of his eyes. The frost spirit had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle a loud gasp.

"Oh god Pitch, that felt amazing." Jack squirmed more.

The older spirit smirked down at the boy. He removed his fingers, and then grabbed the lube. He took off his boxers, and rubbed the gel onto his own member. He lifted Jack's legs up and positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

"Are you ready? This will hurt at first." The older spirit said.

Jack wrapped his legs around Pitch's waist. "Ready as I'll ever be." The boy gulped and took a deep breath.

Upon confirmation, Pitch slowly pushed all the way into the boy. Jack bit his lip hard at the pain, and brought his hands up to cover his now blushing face. It was such a weird feeling. It was painful and pleasant at the same time. Jack gasped a few times, trying to calm himself and control his breathing.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you too much?" Pitch was concerned. He wanted Jack to enjoy this, not be in pain.

"No, no, it's just, really weird. Just wait a minute." Jack didn't move his hands from his face. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Pitch noticed the tear, and coaxed the frost spirit's hands away from his face. He wiped away the tear with his thumb, then leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Jack's lips.

"Okay, you can start moving." Jack opened his eyes to stare deeply into the golden ones above him.

With that, Pitch nodded, and slowly rocked his hips back and forth. It was almost tortuously slow for the Nightmare King, but he didn't want to hurt Jack. The frost spirit was getting used to the feeling. Pitch felt so warm inside him and it felt as if his whole body would melt from the inside out.

Jack liked the feeling of Pitch inside him and soon found himself moaning with each thrust. "Pitch, can you go faster?" Jack panted.

That was exactly what Pitch wanted to hear. He began thrusting faster and deeper into Jack. He soon hit that spot deep in Jack that made the boy's head roll back in pleasure. Pitch continued to hit that spot, until Jack couldn't handle it. The frost spirit moaned as he came hard against the Nightmare King's stomach. Almost simultaneously, Pitch came in Jack, warming Jack further. Pitch planted one last kiss on Jack before rolling off him.

They lay next to each other for a few moments, catching their breath. Then Jack turned away from Pitch, a blush creeping up on his cool cheeks. He was embarrassed by the fact that he had made such a mess all over Pitch's stomach. His hands covered his face.

"I'm so sorry about your stomach, Pitch." Jack said as he curled into a ball.

Pitch just laughed. "Why are you apologizing? That was amazing. And there's no need to be embarrassed anymore, Jack." Pitch reached over and pulled Jack into an embrace.

Jack turned to face the man, and gladly let Pitch hold him. He snuggled close to Pitch. "You know what, that was nice. And next time, I won't get sick."

Pitch smiled at the boy who was falling asleep in his arms. He hugged Jack just a little tighter, and fell asleep in the sweet afterglow of love.

* * *

**A/W: I love myself for coming up with that last sentence. I just feel like it sounds perfect for the end. *pats self on back***


End file.
